


Scarecrows and Candy

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: Voltron Halloween Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Candy, Costumes, Horror, Mystery, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Day two - Costumes/CandyLance picks out his costume for the halloween festival. He encounters a scarecrow much like himself who needs help. But, a night of eating candy and Lance realizes that sometimes you should push away the sweets.





	1. Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of the Costumes/Candy. 
> 
> Here the second day of one-shots that kind of turned into a two chapter story. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! 
> 
> I love you all! 
> 
> IMPORTANT! Sorry for late replies to your comments on my stories. I've been really busy, but I will reply to you soon!

“Lance no.” 

“WHY NO?!” 

“You look like a walking disaster, that’s why.” 

“Hunk, you have to follow your dreams!” 

“Lance, pick a whole costume and stop trying to do a horrible mutant fusion of six!” Hunk scolded, making Lance pout at his friend. But, He relented, going back in to take everything off before coming back out to chose something. The store was mostly empty, everyone having already picked their costume for the festival that was happening in the town. 

Outside Lance could see people wearing all sorts of things from mummies, to vampires and even a panda. Or at least Lance things it’s a Panda, honestly there were some that Lance questioned. Lance looked back at Hunk seeing his friend already dressed up as pumpkin. It was actually really cute, he even had a little hat with vine like stem and leaves on it. 

It was adorable. 

“Lance hurry up! We gotta meet up with the others.” Hunk informed, making Lance put. But, he did as he was told looking through all the options with boredom or some interest. Finally he came upon an outfit that appealed to him. He took it off the hanger making sure it was the right size before heading towards the dressing room once again. 

“Watcha chose?” Hunk asked, curious from the door. 

“Something good.” Lance smirked, making Hunk groan before he sat on the bench again. Lance removed his clothes, placing them in the bag that Hunk supplied before wiggling on his costume. Once ever single piece, including the shoes, were on the male, Lance couldn’t help to look at the mirror with a sly smile. 

When he saw the outfit he knew that it would be the one. For one thing it was blue, and lance LOVED the color blue. The outfit itself reminded Lance of a scarecrow would usually wear. He even had a cute stitched up hat to complete the outfit. The outfit had a stitch up long-sleeves with a matching vest over it. Instead of pants though it was very short, shorts that were puffy with little stitching all over it. It matched well though with the knee high stockings and black shoes that seemed to complete the outfit. 

“All I need to do is the make-up.” Lance thought, walking out of the stall. 

“Oh thank gosh, I honestly thought you were going to come out as a slutty nurse or something.” Hunk informed making Lance stick his tongue out towards the other. Quickly they bought their outfits and some make up before heading out to the car. Lance quickly applied everything while they drove to the festival. 

“Do you know what Matt and Pidge dressing up as?” Lance asked, curious as he put a few stitch marks on his cheeks. 

“Yeah! It’s really cute. Matt is going to be Ash and Pidge is going to be Pikachu. I think Allura is going as a witch and her Uncle will be a wizard.” Hunk stated, making Lance snort before going into fits of giggles. 

The thought of Coran as a wizard was perfect and soon, even Hunk joined the joyous laughter. Once the car was parked and everything stopped, the two fell out of the vehicles from laughing so much. But, soon their composure came back as they made they’re way to the large festival. All around Lance could hear the few houses that were close by getting trick or treaters, while music played in the park. 

People were laughing and you could hear a few screams of friends trying to scare friends. Lance loved it, Halloween was a huge thing for the town and there were such big celebrations that it attracted all sorts of people. Lance saw his friends and rushed over in order to tackle hug the two siblings from behind. 

“Trick or treat!” Lance sang, causing Pidge to snort while Matt laughed. 

“Hey, you finally made it! Nice costume.” Matt complimented, making Lance smirk before he posed in front of the other. 

“Right?” Lance teased, causing Pidge to slap her friend in the back. 

“Where’s Allura?” Hunk asked, but didn’t have too look as Allura swooped in holding up a few treats for her friends. Lance cooed at the brownies, making grabby hands before the delicious treat was in his hand and being shoved into his mouth. He hummed in delight at how sweet it was. 

“Thank Allura! These taste amazing!” Hunk explained, star in his eyes as he continued to munch on the treat. 

“Coran made them, he’s done an outstanding job on his bake stall this year.” Allura informed, biting into her own brownie while Pidge leaned against her brother to munch on the treats. 

It was a whirlwind of activity for Lance as he and his group of friends did everything to enjoy the night. They went to many stoles, tried many foods and treats before trying their hand at mini-games. Soon night fell and the party was going into full swing with parades and more trick or treaters. At one point Lance found himself walking alone back his apartment with bag of treats hanging on his slender arms. 

He would have asked Hunk for a ride, his apartment was only a twenty or more minute walk. Lance smirked, knowing that Hunk was trying to flirt with a girl named Shay that he had bumped into at one of the food stalls. Pidge unfortunately had to go home early with Matt, because she ate too much candy and Allura went to help Coran. It didn’t bother Lance as it was starting to get late and he already felt exhausted from everything he did. 

But the smirk that was on his face fell when a group of snickering kids ran past him. Lance knew the boys well, in fact the whole town new the boys as horrible bullies with snobbish rich parents. He noticed one of the boy holding an extra sack in his hands as they all ran as fast as they could away. 

“Fucking freak!” 

“Loser like you don’t deserve candy!” 

“Freak!” 

Lance stopped, frowning at the comments before looking back to see a small little boy standing on the sidewalk. He was dressed as a scarecrow with a red outfit and even a little sack mask in one of his small hands. His face was very pale and eyes a peculiar color that Lance has never seen on a person. But, he wondered if it only looked weird from how the light was hitting the other’s eyes and the bruise that was forming on his face. 

“Shit! Kid, talk to me? How much does it hurts?” Lance asked, rushing to the kid and dropping his back to placed his fingers carefully on his face. Lance smoothed his fingers over the frigid cold skin studying the bruise while the raven haired child studied him. 

“Did those kids do that to you? Did they steal your candy?” Lance asked, watching as the kid slowly nodded his head. Lance cursed look back at those kids and definitely knowing he’ll be going to the police about this. 

“Where’s your parents?” Lance asked, looking around to see any guardian for the kid. But, he didn’t see any. In fact the whole street seemed deserted as the noise in the distance attracted all to the festival. Lance cursed, wondering if the kid got lose before giving him a reassuring smile. Taking one of his large bags he opened it up to the boy allowing him to peak in to see the mountain of candy and sweets. 

“You can have my bag. I have so much I couldn’t possible eat it all. My names Lance, what’s yours?” Lance asked, making the kid tilt his head before gently taking Lance’s hand. Lance blinked in surprise when the kid started to spell out words in his hand. But, realization hit him hard once’s a name was spelled out to him along with the kid’s situation. The kid was mute, those fucking kids beat up a mute boy and took his candy. 

He so was going to tattle on them. 

“Nice to meet you Keith. How about this, I’ll take you home with me so we can go call your guardian. Is that alright?” Lance asked, not wanting to freak the kid out. This was basically a stranger danger right now. But, Keith quickly nodded his hand and kept a firm hold on his hand with his own cold one. It made Lance rush to get them to his apartment in order to fill the kid up with warm hot chocolate and smother him with fluffy blankets.

“It’s going to be okay.” Lance reassured, giving him a smile before looking forward.  
He didn’t see Keith smiling, something small as he tightened his hold on the other’s hand. Lance smiled as he felt the hand going up towards the house he was renting. Thankfully it was just him for now as his other roommates moved out last week and the new ones wouldn’t move in until next month. He didn’t want to scare the kid with too many strangers around him. He’s already traumatized as it was. 

Lance settled him on his couch and wrapped a quilt over the small body. He was so cold that it made Lance worry if he should take him to a hospital. Lance turned up the heat and placed all the bag of sweets on the table. 

“Hey, you know what I noticed?” Lance asked, making Keith look up before tilting his head curiously at him. 

“We’re matching! Red and Blue scarecrows. We scarecrows gotta stick together or should I say stitch together?” Lance cooed, showing off his outfit in front of Keith. Keith stared intently, getting a little smile from the kid that made Lance’s heart melt. He smoothed over his fingers in the other’s hair before motioning towards the bags. 

“How about we eat some candy?”


	2. Candy

“How about we get some food and candy in us!” Lance explained, looking at Keith who nodded his head quickly. Lance grinned, getting up to start making some homemade hot chocolate and some soup for the other to eat. He wanted to warm him up quickly and the best way was always hot liquids, at least that’s what he thought. 

“Keith, just make sure if you see anything funny with the wrapper bring it me alright? Don’t eat it.” Lance warned, getting a soft knocking noise on his table that probably signaled his confirmation. 

Lance smiled, looking down at the hershey kisses that he got in the bag. They were orange colored chocolates that made Lance chuckle. Quickly he chopped up the candy as he warmed the milk dumping them in now and then before stirring. Soon the milk turned into a beautiful orange before Lance fingers danced over towards the caramel candies. 

“Keith, would you like a taste?” Lance asked, looking up to see the other consume a Reeses. Keith shot off the couch and made his way to him clutching at his shorts with almost stars in his eyes. Lance smiled, taking a spoon of some of the canned chicken soup and bowing on it. He held it up to Keith who scrunched up his nose earning a giggle from Lance. 

“Food first and then hot chocolate.” Lance informed, making Keith pout before he took the spoon so fast that Lance blinked in surprise. He watched the other frown a bit as if wondering what he just ate before motioning for the spoon again. 

“Okay, okay I’ll get you a bowl. Just be careful since it’s hot.” Lance warned, pouring the soup into the bowl and bringing it to the coffee table. Lance watching him consume the light soup with gusto, before he went back to the hot chocolate. Grabbing his phone, Lance opened it up seeing a few missed calls on it. Actually, it was a lot 15 from Pidge, 27 from Matt, 30 from Allura and 50 from Hunk in total. 

He called Matt first, knowing that out of everyone he would be the most calm to talk too. He listened as the tone rang, dumping the caramel in and stirring with a smile as the hot chocolate was almost complete. He was surprised to find out though, when a soft click was heard on the phone and a frantic voice of Matt came through. 

“Lance! Where are you right now?” Matt asked, almost frantic. 

“Home, why what’s up? What’s going on?” Lance asked, taking out two mugs from the cabinet and placing them on the counter. 

“DUDE! FOUR FAMILIES WERE MURDERED!” Matt shouted. 

Lance froze, looking at the phone in terror before quickly looking at Keith. Thankfully the child was still eating the soup looking like he didn’t hear a word that was shouted through the phone. Lance lowered the volume just a little before speaking with his friend again. At first Lance didn’t know what to say, fear for Keith running through his head as he found the kid all alone. 

“What happened?” Lance hissed, going to the fridge and opening it. Taking out the whip cream before shutting the steal doors. 

“My dad just called us! The Baldwins, the Lennoxs, the Abrams and the Winsley family were all just found massacred!” Matt informed, making Lance freeze. He just saw the sons that belonged to each of those families just an hour ago. Lance turned off the stove, his hands were shaking as he pressed the phone to his ear. 

“What happened?” Lance asked again. 

“I don’t know! All I heard that each family was found in either an alley, the woods and even in the dark spots park! Their bodies looked like they were tortured after being torn apart! My dad said that candy spelled out ‘Candy so Sweet that you chose to eat’ in each crime scene. It’s so weird! Police is from other towns and county’s are heading on over to try and see if they can catch the killer! FBI ARE COMING TOO!” Matt explained, while Lance looked at Keith. 

“Matt, I just found a kid that was beaten from those kids.... Can you ask your dad for a missing kid?” Lance asked, pouring the hot chocolate in the mugs before filling it up with whip scream. Lance shouldered the phone as he made his way to the coffee table. 

Keith looked up with excitement as Lance presented the orange and whip cream covered drink. Lance mouthed the other to be careful as the child pressed against him in order to drink. The child was still cold, but he looked much more energetic that Lance wondered if he was fine and just ran cold?

“Sure, but I need first and last name. I also need age and description.” Matt informed, the other side sounding muffled as the other got a pen and paper. 

“Keith.” Lance asked, getting the other to look up. 

“How old are you?” Lance asked, seeing him tilt his head before he held up his fingers. 

“Can you spell me your last name?” Lance asked, holding out his palm towards the other. Keith took his hand and started to spell, finishing he went back to his drink and candy. 

“Okay, so his name is Keith Kogane, he’s six years old. He’s wearing a scarecrow outfit that’s red with a little mask. He has really pale skin, black hair and... um... I want to say an intense blue eyes that kinda look purple? He’s also mute.” Lance spoke, taking a few candy corns and eating them. 

“Alright, I’ll call you back! And keep an eye out Lance!” Matt warned, before hanging the phone. Lance sighed, getting a tug from his sleeve causing him to laugh as he looked over to Keith. 

“Sorry, just my friend trying to find your parents.” Lance informed, making Keith frown before shoving a candy into his hand. 

Lance looked at the candy and noticed that Keith was having a hard time getting it open. With a chuckle Lance opened the candy, handing it over to Keith as soon as it was open getting another tiny smile as he consumed the treat. Lance felt bad he was feeding the kid so much candy, but fear was settling into his stomach. He kept on looking a this doors and windows and even his stairs wondering if he should pull out his baseball bat just in case. 

In order to calm his nerves Lance turned on a few more lights and TV, putting it onto a channel showing some halloween cartoons. Keith looked enraptured by it, but refused to leave Lance’s side. Lance managed to apply some cream onto Keith’s bruises, but he was worried that the boys might have done some damage under the clothes. 

“Keith, did those boys do anything else besides your face?” Lance asked, making Keith stop looking from the screen. Keith thought for a moment before placing a small hand onto his chest. 

“Do you mind if I see it?” Lance asked, making Keith stare before he slowly nodded his head. But, before that happened Keith took something out of his pocket, he presented it to Lance with another smile. Lance pointed at himself, getting a nod causing Lance to take the candy from the small hand. 

It looked like a simple candy, in fact it looked very old fashion. But, it had the decorative pumpkin on it and when Lance opened it up it revealed a ball of dark chocolate. Just at that moment the phone started to ring just as Lance popped the candy into his mouth ad chewed. 

“Any news Matt?” Lance asked, eating the bitter chocolate before swallowing. 

“LANCE! That kid you told me... it isn’t possible. Lance, Keith Kogane is a kid who went missing 10 years ago! YOU LITERALLY GAVE A DESCRIPTION OF A KID WHO WENT MISSING 10 YEARS AGO! LANCE WHO IS IN YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW?! DAD IS GOING OVER RIGHT NOW!” Matt shouted, making Lance freeze. His eyes looked over to Keith who’s form looked rigid as he looked at Lance with no emotion on his face. 

“Matt... you’re joking right?” Lance asked, watching Keith stand up before walking over to the window with a happy expression. He waved at something through the window and Lance looked, but saw nothing. Lance started to get scared and got up, bumping the table and making a few of the candies fall onto the floor. 

Lance felt like if he didn’t leave now, he wouldn’t ever. So he turned to run only for a large hand to cover his eyes and another to cover his throat. The hand felt cold, cold just like Keith who he can feel grabbing a hold of his hand. 

“Scarecrows stitch together.” Spoke a voice, so deep and laced with venom sang into his ear. Lance felt tears fall down and his fingers dropping the phone with Matt still screaming through the small speaker. But, Lance couldn’t answer, he couldn’t do anything as he felt his mind slowly slip away from him and it terrified him. 

“Aaawww, are you scared? Don’t be! Instead, why not have some candy?” the voice asked, and suddenly Lance felt something get pushed towards his lips. He didn’t want to eat it, but he was forced to open his mouth and take the chocolate. It tasted like the same thing that Keith had given him, which made his blood run ice cold. 

“Do you like it? Good.... because we have more where we live... Are you ready to go home Keith and have more candy? Are you ready to take your new friend with us?” asked the voice, moving his fingers just a bit for Lance to look down and see Keith nodding his head with excitement. This time, he was grinning showing his sharp teeth and lifting his head up high to reveal some of the covered up neck hiding underneath. 

His neck was stitched. Like it was torn apart and someone had crudely stitched it together. 

“Please let me go.” Lance begged, getting a frown from Keith who shook his head. The face on the child became something dangerous and possessive as he reached out to clutch onto Lance’s hand, while the black figure behind Lance chuckled cruelly. A sickening feeling settled in Lance's stomach, while whoever held him pressed their lips against his neck before biting down so hard and sharp he screamed from the pain. He knew blood was coming out from the way warm liquid trickled down his wound and soaking his clothes and skin. 

“You already ate the candy. It’s too late for you now.” 

"...N-o..." 

"Ssssshhhhh." the other hushed, his voice sounding like oil and venom in one. 

"I don't let things go and neither does Keith. You should have checked the candy before eating it."


End file.
